


Badday

by 4624



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4624/pseuds/4624





	Badday

### pein

「何してるんだ、スティーブ」  
「お腹が痛い」  
「……キャプテンアメリカってお腹痛くなるもんなの？」  
「僕をなんだと思ってるんだ」  
ソファの背もたれに顔を埋めて、こちらには後頭部を見せて微動だにしない背中がぎっくり腰で痛みを抱えたエビにも似てる。無駄に真っ直ぐな背中をよしよしと叩いてやり、  
「温かい飲み物は？」  
「いい」  
「動くとつらいのか」  
「そうだ」  
「何を食べたんだ？」  
「覚えてない」  
「病院は？」  
「いい」  
耐えかねてサムは噴き出した。人が苦しんでいるのに爆笑するものだから、スティーブが頭を傾けて恨みがましい目線を向けてきた。  
「僕がこんなに苦しんでるのに随分と楽しそうだ」  
「スティーブが腹痛とか言うから俺が腹痛になりそうだ」  
「君のは自業自得だ」  
「昨夜のアイスか？」  
「人体は不思議だ」  
真面目腐ったもの言いで相変わらずにソファの背もたれに顔を埋めている所為で声がくぐもっている。あえての精神統一の果ての硬質さにサムはいよいよ笑うがいつもは見事に雄姿な背中が心なしかしょんぼりしてきたので、笑いを納めて耳の後ろの辺りに顎先を埋める。わしわしと頭を撫でると犬のような瞳と視線が合う。  
「痛いか？」  
「痛いんだ」  
「そうか」  
サムはスティーブの腹の辺りに腕を入れてぐいとこちらに引っ張るようにして抱きしめる。もぞりと起き上がったスティーブの腹から温めるようして抱き合うようにしてソファに腰掛けた。ずしりと重みが来るが甘えの分だと思えば、苦にはならない。大きい犬を昔飼っていたが自分は小さい姿と思った侭、よく甘えてきては後ろに倒されたとサムは考える。肩先に顎を乗せてスティーブは目を瞑っているようだ。  
「痛くなくなるよ」  
「何時だ」  
「その内」  
「その内……」  
「俺にくれればいい」  
「………腹痛はつらいぞ」  
「知ってる」  
「痛い」  
「そうだな」  
「痛いぞサム」  
俺の所為みたいだとサムは思う。頭から背中を何度か撫でてゆっくりと労り、スティーブは暫くじっとしていた。結局、何が原因か分からないが二十分もすればスティーブは動きだした。立ち上がってぐっと腕を伸ばす。  
「もう大丈夫だぞ、サム」  
「ああ」  
サムは浮かない顔をした。  
「どうした。……本当に移ったのか？」  
「違う、痺れたんだよ」  
スティーブは瞬いて、笑った。  
サムはぐったりと背もたれに体を預ける。  
「重すぎだ」  
「全部君の所為だな」  
「まさか」  
「サムの所為さ、ほんとだ」  
どうかな、とサムは考えるが、スティーブが元気になったのでまあいいかと、足の痺れに耐えるのだった。

### cold

冷たさにスティーブは目を覚ました。真夜中特有の静けさが部屋に満ちており、いつもと違う風景にサムの家に泊まっていたことを思い出した。何時もではない、時々そうする。必ずベッドにするリビングのソファはすっかり片方に傾いて跡がついてしまい、サムは呆れたが今の所弁償の請求はない。サムの寝室にスティーブが近づくと寝息は止まった。起きた気配がしてやがて疑うように呼ばれた。  
「スティーブ？」  
「起こしたかい」  
「いや、……鮫に喰われたところだから丁度良かった」  
「それじゃ、マグロになれたのかな」  
「おじいさんと出会い損ねた」  
残念だとサムは言いながらベッド傍のライトを付ける。薄灯りでさえ眩しくてスティーブは目を細める。サムも同様だった。目元を拭い、欠伸を洩らす。  
「あんたも鮫に喰われたわけじゃなさそうだ」  
「まあ、……狼ってところだ」  
「赤ずきんを被ってるようには見えないけどな」  
どうした、とサムが目で問う。  
スティーブは腕を摩ってみせた。  
「冷えたらしく、それで」  
「毛布ならあるが」  
「いやいいんだ」  
沈黙が降りて、サムが手で招いた。  
スティーブはベッドの傍に立つ。サムが何気なしにスティーブの手を取る。温めるように両手で挟んだ。  
「記憶が？」  
「いや……」  
「頭は覚えてなくても、身体は覚えてるんだ」  
誰だってそうだ、とサムは言う。  
特別なことじゃない。  
スティーブに言い聞かすようにサムは言う。  
「そういうものかな」  
「そういうもんだ」  
「本当に何も覚えてないんだ」  
「ああ」  
「君も何かそういうことがあるのか？」  
「ある。俺はあまりよく眠れなくなることがある。夜明けが怖いんだ」  
「……それは、覚えていることだろう」  
「覚えているのは、相棒が死んだときのことだ。今日の夜明けのことを覚えてはいない」  
「それは、……屁理屈だな」  
「体も屁理屈を抱える。頭と同じで」  
サムはスティーブの手を温める。  
指先に温もりが籠ってきて、スティーブは恥じた。  
「起こしたんだろう、すまない」  
「気にするな。あんたに借りを作れる方が重要だ」  
「……打算的だな」  
「親切には裏があるんだ」  
「僕は何も出来ないぞ」  
「あんたのお蔭で今、俺は一人じゃない。……だろ？」  
「――けど、その代わり、眠りを妨げた」  
「強情だ。でもそこがあんたのいいとこだ」  
「……手を」  
離してくれ、とスティーブは言う。  
「大きい旅行鞄かハンドバックか、何もなさそうでも手に持ってる奴もいる」  
「――――サムは」  
「俺は背中にしょってた。ただの重荷だったが、翼に変わった」  
サムは軽く指先を揉んで手を離す。  
スティーブは緩く握った。  
自分の掌だったが、誰かの所有物のようだった。  
「………おやすみ、サム」  
「ああ、おやすみ、スティーブ」  
「――いい夢を」  
「あんたも」  
「…………おじいさんと出会えたら呼んでくれ」  
助けに行く、とスティーブはちょっと笑った。  
サムは愉快気に笑ってくれた。  
サムの寝室を出るのは、少し気後れした。  
薄明りに照らされたサムは何か偉大な人のように優しかった。  
「ちょっと待った」  
サムが呼び止めた。  
スティーブが目を瞠ると、サムが上着を寄越した。  
「これで少しはマシだろ」  
「あ、ああ……助かる」  
サムが笑った。  
スティーブは上着を握りしめる。  
おやすみ、ともう一度告げた。  
リビングのソファへスティーブは戻る。また元と同じように寝そべって布団を被る。前と違うのはサムの上着があることだ。  
サムの匂いがした。  
スティーブは目を閉じた。  
夜が、冷たくなくなった。

### fall

落ちるのはあまりにも容易い。  
戦闘訓練中だった、翼に損傷を受けてサムは落ちた。やったのは某超能力者だが未だ翼に改良があることは分かったのは良いことで、一番の問題はパラシュートが開かなかったことだ。そんなわけで空から落ちたが一つ良いことはあった。落ちた場所が木々の生えた場所だったのだ。  
「大丈夫か！？」  
「――――そう見えるか？」  
「あんまり」  
ばったりとサムは意識を手放した。  
一層慌てた声が遠くの方で聞こえた気がした。

 

＊

 

目覚めると病室だったのは当然だ、聞き覚えのある音楽が流れていて目をやると、スティーブがぐうと寝ていた。何時かの状況の反対だったが左から失礼と言うのはあまりにも癪で、サムは軽く握り拳を作ってその肩をやわく叩いた。はっとして目覚めたスティーブが起きているサムを見てほっとする。  
「気が付いたか」  
「健康じゃないがな」  
「君が元々健康体だったとは知らなかったな」  
「毎朝ジョキング出来る程度にはな」  
「――冗談じゃなく、具合は」  
「好きな音楽が流れていればご機嫌だ」  
「冗談を言えるのなら、良いのかな」  
「悪かった」  
素直に謝罪すればスティーブは怒るタイミングを失ったように一旦口を閉じたが。  
「装備のチェックを欠かすのは命取りだぞ」  
「だから、悪かった」  
「…………」  
スティーブは溜息を吐く。  
「今回は運が良かっただけなんだからな」  
「ああ」  
「今度から三回はチェックしてくれ」  
「ああ」  
「必ずだぞ、絶対だぞ」  
「俺も落ちるのはゴメンだ」  
「僕もだ」  
もう一度スティーブは深く溜息を吐いた。  
「もしかしたら裏があるかもしれないと、監査が始まったよ」  
「俺の不注意だろ」  
「そうとは限らない――――が、君の不注意だろうな」  
そもそも攻撃を避けていればと言う。  
ちくちくと正論とも言える指摘を十五分ほど聞いて、サムは、分かった、と頷いた。途中から音楽を聞いていたがそれもスティーブにはバレているだろうし、実際響いていないわけでもないと分かっている。自分の弱さをサムは認識しているが、無能なわけではない。有能にはならなければ。  
「当分足は引っ張るがな」  
文字通り。  
「そんなことは心配するな」  
スティーブは今度こそ、本当に怒った、ようだった。  
サムが目を見開くと、スティーブは余計に眉間の皺を深くする。  
「誰もそんなことは気にしない」  
「スティーブ」  
「怪我をして欲しくないだけだ、君の能力はいつでも死と隣り合わせだ」  
僕なんかよりもね、とスティーブは言う。  
「――――イカロスにはならないさ」  
「サム」  
「スティーブ、落ちるのが怖くて空は飛べない」  
大体そんな鳥はいない、とサムは言う。  
「幸い、俺は鳥じゃないし、羽が折れてもまた飛べる」  
スティーブはややあって目を伏せた。  
「僕だって鳥じゃない」  
「ああ」  
「だからと言って鳥籠になりたいわけでもない」  
「そうだな」  
「だが、君が気にするなと言っても僕は気にする」  
仲間だからだ、とスティーブは言う。  
「キャプテンアメリカ」  
「……何だい」  
「万が一の時は、気にするな」  
「ファルコン」  
「あんたは飛べる男だ」  
「…………僕に翼はない」  
「ああ」  
音楽は流れる。音楽は自由だ。どこにでもあってどこにも行けて、空深く海高くどこまでも行ける。スティーブの眼差しをサムは受け止める、分かっていることを今更口に出したのは思いの外自分が重要だと分かったからに他ならない。スティーブとて、キャプテンアメリカだって分かっている。口に出すのは野暮だ。  
「―――でも、僕が助けを求めたら、君は来てくれるんだろう」  
サムは瞬いて、笑った。  
「ああ」  
例え地獄に落ちても。  
スティーブは少し笑った。  
「――――心配したぞ」  
「悪かった」  
「そんな言葉で済むか」  
「どうすれば許してくれるんだ」  
「自分で考えろ」  
僕は怒っているんだからな、とスティーブは言う。  
サムはその瞳を覗き込んだ。  
それは全くその通りだったので、サムは何だか笑ってしまった。  
「僕は怒ってるんだぞ！」  
スティーブが余計に怒るのだがサムは耐えかねた。  
落ちるのは容易だが、飛びたい場所がある、飛んでいきたい場所がある。  
空を飛んだ理由を思い出した。  
今はそれが隣にあった。

 


End file.
